Khalid
Khalid to pół-elf, wojownik, urodzony w Calimshanie, mąż Jaheira. Jest również starym przyjacielem Goriona, a wraz z nim i swoją małżonką należą do Harfiarzy. Khalid jąka się, co nieraz sprawia że jego ukochana drwi z niego. Osobowość Khalid jest osobą nieśmiałą, który w towarzystwie woli unikać konsensusów. Jąkanie się utrudnia mu mowę. Jest wierny i oddany swojej żonie, Jaheirze. Pomimo swoich problemów z mową stara się jak może by wszyscy a w szczególności jego żona, zobaczyli jak wiele jest wart i jak dużo potrafi zaoferować. Baldur's Gate Khalida można spotkać wraz Jaheirą na samym początku gry w Gospodzie pod Pomocną Dłonią i chętnie dołączy się do drużyny głównego bohatera, wystarczy powiedzieć mu iż jest się dzieckiem Goriona, który niedawno został zamordowany. Wraz z nim do drużyny dołącza Jaheira i wyrzucenie jednego z nich z drużyny wiąże się z usunięciem również drugiego. Oboje mogą zostać w Twojej drużynie do końca gry, jeśli tylko wykonasz dla nich zadanie zlecone im przez Harfiarzy, w wypadku zwlekania zbyt długo z tym zadaniem Khalid i Jaheira odłączą się od drużyny. Wyspecjalizowanie *Długie miecze ++ *Topory + *Długie łuki + Ekwipunek *Hełm *Tarcza średnia *Zbroja Paskowa *Długi łuk *20 strzał *Długi miecz *Mikstura leczenia Zadania poboczne *Khalid i Jaheira - zadanie dostępne w I Rozdziale, związane z głównym wątkiem gry - oczyszczenie kopalni w Nashkel. Biografia: Zapytany o przeszłość, Khalid nerwowym głosem wyjaśnił, iż urodził się i wychował w Calimshanie. Nie wspomniał zbyt wiele o rodzicach, masz jednak wrażenie, że ojciec - kupiec - zwracał na niego niewiele uwagi, większość czasu poświęcając jego przyrodniemu bratu. Khalid postanowił, więc zająć się karierą wojskową, biorąc nauki od miejscowej straży. Nie wchodził w szczegóły spotkania z Jaheirą, ale jego zauroczenie tą kobietą wydaje się oczywiste. Zapytany o Goriona, odpowiedział tylko, że byli przyjaciółmi od dawna i że wyrazi swój żal w pieśni i muzyce harfy. Cytaty *''"Choć potrafię widzieć w mroku… wolę światło dnia."'' *''"Czas na odrobinę chamstwa i brutalności!"'' *''"Jah… Jaheiro, nie. Nie!"'' *''"Jeżeli z początku coś tu spartolę, żonka zapomnieć mi nie pozwoli…"'' *''"Miasta mnie przygnębiają. Tyle w nich ludzi…"'' *''"Nie chciałbym, by moją uwagę p-przyjęto za chęć sprzeciwu… ale czy nie moglibyście być mniej… hmm… niedobrzy?"'' *''"Och, naprawdę nie mam do tego serca!"'' *''"Prawdziwa odwaga! Prawdziwa cnota!"'' *''"Słońce czy słota, miło jest znaleźć się na otwartej przestrzeni…"'' *''"T-t-to wszystko, l-ludziska!"'' *''"Uspokój się, skarbie, musimy zachować o-o-ostrożność."'' *'Wasza uczciwość jest godna podziwu… ale dobrze byłoby połączyć ją z odrobiną taktu." *'Wolę te dłuższe wypoczynki. Piękny dzień na coś takiego…" *''"Wybierzcie kogoś o waszych rozmiarach!"'' Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Khalida nie będzie można przyłączyć od razu. Dopiero pod koniec rozdziału 9. Był zajęty prowadzeniem oddziałów sojuszniczych broniących Bridgefort przed oblegającymi go żołnierzami na usługach Caelar. Jedynym zadanie Khalida jest prezent na rocznicę. Potrzebuje on pajęczej sieci dla Jaheiry. Można ją znaleźć w jaskini w Lesie Wyrm(Forest of Wyrm) oraz w Przełęczy Truposzy(Dead Man's Pass). Jednak zmieni zdanie odnośnie prezentu gdy znajdziesz pajęczynę. Jakiś czas później wpadnie na pomysł, by dać Jaheirze akwamaryn. Ten kamień szlachetny można znaleźć w wielu miejscach np. ma go Ferrusk w Podziemnej Rzece(Underground River). Po daniu Khalidowi akwamarynu okaże się, iż robił on Jaheirze naszyjnik i teraz ma wszystkie komponenty. Baldur's Gate II W Baldur's Gate II, Khalida nie można już dołączyć do drużyny. Zgodnie z relacjami towarzyszy Khalid podróżował dalej z głównym bohaterem po pokonaniu Sarevoka i niedługo potem zostali schwytani przez Jona Irenicusa. W lochu Irenicusa, Khalid został uśmiercony w wyniku jakiegoś eksperymentu prowadzonego przez porywacza. Jego ciało można znaleźć na drugim poziomie lochów, niedaleko miejsca spotkania Yoshimo, podejście do ciała z Jahierą w drużynie wywoła dialog w którym pół-elfka będzie opłakiwać swojego męża. Książka W książce Khalid odgrywa rolę postaci pobocznej. Wraz z Jahierą dołącza do Abdela Adriana i momentami jest zazdrosny o zainteresowanie swojej żony przybranym dzieckiem Goriona. Khalid dowiadując się że Abdel jest Dzieckiem Bhaala jest gotów nim manipulować na korzyść Harfiarzy. Wraz z Abdelem, Jahierą, Xzarem i Montaronem wyruszają do Nashkel dowiedzieć się co stoi za kryzysem żelaza. Po uratowaniu Xana i zbadaniu kopalni]], wspólnie wyruszają do Beregost w poszukiwaniu kolejnych odpowiedzi na temat kryzysu żelaza. Niedługo później Khalid zostaje zamieniony w zombie i zabity przez Abdela. Jaheira mimo iż uważała że ich małżeństwo było nieszczęśliwe i wkrótce miało się zakończyć to i tak czuła się w obowiązku do noszenia żałoby po mężu. Występowanie *Baldur's Gate (książka) *Baldur's Gate (gra) *Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition *Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (gra) (wspomniany) *Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala (gra) (wspomniany) Kategoria:Pół-Elfy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Towarzysze BG:1 Kategoria:Pod Pomocną Dłonią Kategoria:NPC